


Missing You

by jenniferjun1per



Series: Rebelcaptain tumblr prompts [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Scarif, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniferjun1per/pseuds/jenniferjun1per
Summary: Cassian misses Jyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this was just an excuse to throw some reunion fluff/pregnancy fluff into the fandom.
> 
> Based on Rebelcaptain prompt #8 on tumblr

Cassian huddled in the small ditch he found himself in, surrounded by the damp earth he couldn’t seem to get warm. His parka had been soaked through in the unrelenting overnight downpour, and he shivered as he waited for a break in the weather and an increase in temperature on that miserable planet. The recon mission he was on with Kaytoo had taken longer than expected, and while he had no reason to complain before, he definitely had reason now. He remembered Jyn’s face from the holo, when he was able to contact her, concern etched on her features as she had told him to  _ stay safe _ ,  _ stay alive _ , and  _ come home to me _ . Every moment he had to stay in that ditch was a moment away from her, an agony worse than any Imperial torture he had ever endured.

 

\---

 

By the time they got back to base Cassian was an anxious mess. Although they had done separate missions before, this was the longest they had been apart. He was sore and tired, and as he stepped off the ship all he wanted was to see his wife.

 

She came out of the crowd of pilots and personnel in the hangar, and Cassian thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight. They wrapped their arms around each other and for a moment the world fell away, and Cassian only breathed in the scent of her and felt the steady beating of her heart against his chest.

 

“I missed you.” he said into her hair, pulling her tightly to him.

 

“I missed you too.” but she was pulling away, fixing her eyes on him. She held him at arm’s length, looking him over. “You’re okay?”

 

He nodded in response, his eyes half closing, and he hadn’t realized how exhausted he was until he heard her chuckle softly, her fingers caressing the days old stubble on his cheeks.

 

“Why don’t you hit the ‘fresher and take a nap? I have a meeting with Leia, I’ll see you in a bit?” she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he never wanted her to let go.

 

\---

 

The shower and nap had been refreshing, but now he only wanted to see Jyn. She had called to say her meeting with Leia had run late, and to meet her in the mess for a late lunch. But when he got there, he was only met with an apologetic Bodhi, who Jyn had sent to let Cassian know that she had been called away to deal with an issue with one of the recruits.

 

Cassian didn’t know how long she would be, so he did some busy work before he went to do his own mission debrief with Draven. When he got back to their room he found a note from Jyn, apologizing for missing him but now she was due at another briefing. Cassian sighed heavily, accepting the fact that he probably wouldn’t see Jyn for the rest of the day.

 

\---

 

He awoke to Jyn’s lips soft on his neck, her breath warm against his skin. He smiled into her kiss, pulling her into his arms finally.

 

“I’m so sorry I haven’t seen you all day.” she peppered light kisses along his jawline, threading her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep again. Did I miss anything?” he quirked an eyebrow at her and she laughed, a beautiful sound Cassian would never tire of hearing.

 

“I only just got back. I hated to wake you.” she settled in against his side, pressing herself flush against him, her hand resting on his chest. Cassian wrapped an arm around her, his other hand slipping under the hem of her shirt to caress the skin of her hip, her side, and over her stomach.

 

“You’re starting to show.” he said softly, almost reverently, the swell in his heart too much to contain.

 

“Only just.” Jyn smiled, placing her hand over Cassian’s, “Leia says I have a few weeks still, before we definitely have to start telling people.”

 

“Who do you think will win the bet?” Cassian asked, grinning widely as he remembered overhearing the heated conversation between Bodhi and Baze.

 

“Oh Chirrut, for sure.” Jyn responded quickly, and they both laughed, probably with the same picture of the guardian’s smug smile in their heads.

 

They were quiet for a moment after that, Cassian idly twirling a lock of Jyn’s hair between his fingers. 

 

“I missed this. I missed you.” she said quietly.

 

Cassian tilted her chin up towards him, leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, pouring all of his answering emotion into that kiss.


End file.
